Memories
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: Another Chocolate-Marron fic... you guys may groan but what the heck! Find out who the mysterious girl from MArron's past turns out to be...


STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

Damn, I still haven't found out who owns _Bakuretsu Hunters_! Could anyone enlighten me, please?

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ohayo, minna-san. Can you imagine that I'm actually writing another Chocolate-Marron fic? I have a bad feeling that I'm the only one who supports this pairing but… what the heck!

I have just watched episode 24 minutes ago and the truths revealed during the episode made me write this fic. Well, I did twist it a little…

As usual, I feel that the characters are going to be a bit OOC in there… Hang on…

Have no idea where to place this in the timeline so it's all up to you…^ ^;;;

Don't know how old Chocolate really is, so…

Oh, what the heck! Here's the fic… Don't be surprised if I show up OCCASIONALLY throughout the fic. I really just can't help inserting some comments here and there…

MEMORIES

By: Ryuuen

            _The rain was pouring hard, falling mercilessly upon the fragile form huddled at the corner of the playground, three threatening figures towering over it. _

_            "Hey, kid. Not so tough now that 'niisan' is not here to help you, are you?" one of the bullies said._

_            A teary-eyed five-year-old boy with shoulder-length raven black hair stared defiantly at them with all the courage he could muster._

_            "Oh, look. You made the baby cry," another said, mockingly. "Here, I'll wipe it for you." And with that, the child felt something wet and filthy hit his eyes. Mud._

_            Struggling to wipe the mud off his face, he only succeeded in burying it deeper in his eyes making it impossible to see clearly. "Wait till 'niisan hears about this!" he said in a trembling voice, intending to frighten the bullies but achieving otherwise._

_            The older boys only laughed while muttering, "Oooh, Marron-chan's angry. We're scared!" over and over again, accompanied with a chuckle or two._

_            This was too much for Marron's five year-old pride to bear. He stood up, aiming to run away when he felt a fist slam into his cheek. And then another. And another. They just kept on coming and Marron was drifting off into unconsciousness when he heard a familiar voice._

_            "Stop it, you bullies," a girl's voice thundered menacingly. " He's with me."_

_            "You!" he heard one of his assailants exclaim._

_            "Yes, me! So, are you going to move off him or do I have to teach you another lesson about picking on someone your own size?"_

_            Marron heard the bullies scamper off into the woods and felt tiny arms enclosing him gently. "Daijoubu ka, Marron?" the soft voice asked. It was very familiar and, though he wasn't able to place it, he knew this was someone he could trust._

_            "Daijoubu," Marron answered, straining his eyes to get a clearer look at the face of his savior but all he could recognize was a tear-shaped gem hanging from a trinket that the girl wore._

_            "You've got mud on your eyes," she said, seeming to read his mind. "Don't rub it. It might get infected. I'll go get otousama. He can help."_

_            Marron felt himself brought to some place drier, a coat wrapped around his shoulders and in a few minutes, he dozed off to sleep. _

Eleven Years After…

            "Wait for me, pretty lady!"

"Darling!"

            "Oneechan! Carrot!"

            "Marron-chan, look at me!"

            Marron sighed in exasperation. _Here we go again_. They had just woken up and were having breakfast at the inn they were staying at when suddenly, his stupid excuse for a brother spotted the first female in sight. One thing led to another and I think you could guess the rest.

            Carefully detaching himself from the well-muscled Gateau Mocha who, at the moment, held him in a semi-embrace, he stood up and started off after the three, leaving their payment behind. 

            He sighed. _Oniisan never changes, does he? Though I have… _Strangely, he is comforted by the thought. True enough, Marron had grown from the weak crybaby who always came running to his oniisan when he was picked on by other children to one of the most admired practitioners of Eastern Magic and now, he had sworn to protect his oniisan now that the tables were turned. It was in his blood, after all, being the reincarnation of Afushonmarron, the king of the South and one of the guardians of the Destroyer, but still…

            Memories flood back to him… memories that he treasured in his heart… memories he had as a child… memories of the times he spent with his family, his father carrying him on his shoulders, his mother gently stroking his head to sleep, his oniisan defending him from the neighborhood bullies, his friends… and _her._

 Marron was beginning to doubt whether she really existed or not… that girl with the familiar voice and the tear-shaped pendant… How he wished he knew who she was… _I just hope it's not too late to thank her…_

He was distracted from his thoughts when a very loud "ITAI!!!" was heard as Tira succeeded in pounding Carrot's head with her trademarked pandimensional mallet. Sighing yet again, he walked towards the three, hoping to check on the injuries of his brother when Dotta suddenly appeared from nowhere and, in a flash, they were brought before Big Momma in the Stella Church.

* * *

Trivia:

Author: Did you know that the word _Stella _is a Latin word that means "star"?

Reader: …

Author: ^ ^;;; .:smiles sheepishly:.

Reader: Get back to the damn fic before I send your ass to the stars above!!!

Author: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Anou… back to the fic… By the way, I'd be writing the fic from Marron's and Chocolate's points-of-view alternately from now on, so…

* * *

            "Huh?" the others said simultaneously.

            I sweatdrop at the clueless looks on their faces. It was as though this hadn't happened before. Clearing my throat, I direct my attention to Big Momma, "Big Momma, what is our new mission?" 

            "Always down to business, aren't we, Marron?"

            That was a compliment.

            "Very well. The sorcerer, or should I say, sorceress you are to hunt on this mission is quite a tricky one. In terms of skill, you wouldn't even have to break a sweat apprehending him, but…"

            "But?"

            "This sorceress is indeed cunning and wise. She uses the little power she has to her advantage, and that, mind you, would prove to be fatal. It is part of your mission to determine her tactics."

            "I see."

            "Any other questions?"

            Oniisan raised his hand excitedly.

            "Yes, Carrot?"

            "What's the name of the sorceress? Is she pretty?"

            I sweatdrop as Tira and Chocolate hit him on the head, simultaneously exclaiming, "Baka!"

            "The sorcerer's name is yet to be unknown," Big Momma replied, choosing to ignore oniisan's OTHER question.

            "But, Big Momma, how are we supposed to find that sorceress if we don't even know who she is?" Chocolate asked in exasperation.

            "I'm afraid oneechan's right, Big Momma. Isn't there any information you could provide us with?" Tira spoke up.

            "I'm sorry, Tira. All I can do is to teleport you to the sorceress' vicinity," Big Momma replied. "Is everything clear?"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…mumble Here I come, pretty sorceress…mumble…"

            "Well, Sorcerer Hunters, good luck for your new mission," Big Momma told us.

            "We're counting on you!" Dotta piped up in her usual perky voice, and, with that, we found ourselves standing before the threshold of a forest. I feel a jolt of pain course though me.

* * *

Author: Ooh, a forest… scary!

Reader: .xxx

Author: ^-^;

Reader: Get back to the damn fic and stop wasting my time!

Author: Gomen… Back to the fic…

* * *

            "A forest?" Chocolate exclaimed in amazement. "Isn't this sorceress supposed to be civilized, being a woman and all?"

            "Yes, a forest. You seem to be forgetting that this sorceress is cunning and wise, oneechan. It would be the perfect place," Tira explained. " Right, Marron?"

            I stirred myself out of my reverie and replied, "I think you're right, Tira. There is something… strange… about this place."

            "Geez, Marron. You're so paranoid. Paranoia will get us nowhere. I'll go on ahead to meet the pretty young sorceress," oniisan said.

            "Just a minute, Carrot," Tira said and, running after oniisan, entered the woods. 

            "Tira! Darling! Wait up!" Chocolate called out, chasing after the two.

            "Marron-chan, daijoubu ka?" Gateau asked me.

            I shake my head and, instead of replying, I say, "It would be best to catch up to them. Come on, Gateau."

            The muscleman shook his head and followed me into the forest.

* * *

Author: Oooh, Marron feels something… What could it be?!?

Reader: .xxx 

Author: What do you think?

Reader: You tell me. It's your blasted fic, damn it!

Author: Okay, okay… don't be harsh… I was just wondering what you would be happening to think about right about now…

Reader: Get on with the fic, baka, before I give in to the temptation of pressing the BACK shudder button and not writing you a review…

Author: .:mumbles:. Impatient readers! 

Reader: You were saying something? .:prepares to press the BACK shudder button:.

Author: Okay…okay… I'll get on with my fic…

* * *

            "Hey, Marron, Gateau, over here!" Chocolate yelled at us as we approached. 

            "What is it, Chocolate?" I ask, noticing that oniisan and Tira weren't around. "Where are the others?"

            "Well, you see…" she twiddled her fingers.

            "Yes?" I asked, wondering what it was this time.

            "I don't really know. I was chasing them minutes ago when all of a sudden, the road forked and I didn't quite catch which path they took," Chocolate explained anxiously, pointing towards the said division.

            "Oh well, better go find those two. There's no telling what trouble they could get themselves into," Gateau said, starting for the left fork.

            "Wait," I say. "It would take us a long time if we go together. We must split up…"

            "Okay then, come on, Marron-chan," Gateau said, continuing on his way.

            "No," I say.

            Gateau looks back at me, puzzled.  

            "It wouldn't be wise to leave Chocolate alone. After all, she's a female."

            "What do you mean 'AFTER ALL'?" Chocolate fumed.

            "Gomen," I tell her, feeling a sweatdrop form at the back of my head. 

            Gateau considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and going on his way, saying, "As you say, Marron-chan. I'll meet you back here at sunset."

            Chocolate blinked. "He calls you 'Marron-chan'?" she asked, bewildered.

            I quirk an eyebrow. "You noticed?"

            An evil smile slowly formed on her lips. "And what was it about Darling saying that you had no interest in girls?"

            Somehow, I didn't like the turn our conversation was taking so I started walking down the right fork.

            I was barely a mile away when Chocolate noticed that she was alone. "Hey, Marron. Wait up! It was a joke."

            I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

            "Gomen," she said, catching her breath.

            "Come on. Let's go," I say, moving on.

            In one way or another, this issue has always disturbed me. Ever since I was young, I have always been taunted about my looks. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw a boy with shoulder-length hair. The again, it isn't everyday that you find a son who is the exact replica of his mother. Beauty. I am not narcissistic or anything but I would be lying if I tell you that I am unaware of the fact that I am… attractive, too attractive that I am often times mistaken for a girl. A gift that all people aspire has become a curse for me. The fact that I have no interest in the opposite sex seems to convince people that I am… gay. Girls… must a man chase after them like oniisan does just to prove that he's straight?

            "Marron," Chocolate said, breaking my train of thought.

            I turn to look at her and am surprised to see her stammering and twiddling her fingers nervously.

            "Marron, gomen nasai," she blurted out. "I know that was so inconsiderate of me and all, giving malice to the friendship you share with Gateau. Please forgive me."

            I was surprised. I wasn't even angry in the first place. "Chocolate, I…"

            I was interrupted by the sound of wings and in a flash, we found ourselves amidst a horde of bats, which seemed not to be pleased by our presence. Chocolate transformed into her dominatrix hunter form and started beating off the flying mammals with her garrote. I, for my part, started doing my incantation but, to my surprise, it didn't work. "What the…"

            "Marron, look out!" Chocolate screamed but it was too late. A group of bats attacked me from behind and I fell unconscious, the worried form of Chocolate hurrying towards me being the last thing I saw.

* * *

            _Damn it! _I curse inwardly. _What the hell happened back there? _

            It was raining outside and I was leaning against the wall of the cave, pillowing the unconscious sorcerer on my lap. Marron had sustained a lot of wounds during our encounter with the bats and had fainted. It began to rain so I carried him into this cave, which wasn't much trouble. I never thought he could be so light. I nursed his wounds, using my cloak as bandage and stashing his white robe somewhere at the back of the cave. He was asleep now, which was good but something really bothered me. It was so unlike Marron to faint like that. Didn't Big Momma say that the guardian of the south was the strongest among the four guardians? And wasn't Marron the very reincarnation of that guardian?

            "Okaasan…" a murmured name stirs me from my thoughts.  I look down to find Marron murmuring unintelligibly in his sleep, a frown marring the beauty of his face. Yes, he was beautiful. Too beautiful. Sometimes, that makes me doubt his sexuality but now, under the circumstances… I blush as my eyes wander to his bare chest. _Damn, how the heck can I think such things about my future brother-in-law?_

            "Okaasan, no…please don't leave me…" another murmur, this time clearer, louder. Tentatively, I stroke his hair soothingly. His expression relaxes somewhat and I smile. He looked like a baby. _Sleep tight, Marron …_

* * *

            _Marron…_

_            Marron…_

_            Okaasan, is it you?_

_            Yes, Marron. It's me._

_            Okaasan…_

_            Marron, you've done so much, my son…_

_            Okaasan, I…_

_            I'm so proud of you, Marron…_

_            Okaasan…_

_            You do not need me anymore, Marron…_

_            Okaasan… _

_            Okaasan…No, please don't leave me…_

_            Okaasan…_

"OKAASAN!" I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down in torrents across my face. It was just a dream. 

            "So, you're finally up," Chocolate spoke from behind me. She was clothed in her tank top, though not in hunter form, and was sitting in a manner that suggested that she pillowed my head while I was sleeping. 

            Regaining my composure, I asked, "Where are we?"

            Standing up and approaching me, she knelt before me and tended to my wounds. Only then did I notice that I was actually shirtless. Blushing, I looked away and she explained, "You passed out back there and it started raining. I finished off the rest and carried you to this cave nearby. Didn't have anything to bandage your wounds so I used my cloak. Don't worry. Your suit's safe, though bloodied."

            "I see."

            "By the way, what happened to you out there?"

            "Huh?"

            "I said what happened to you back there?"

            "Oh, that," I say, facing her. "Remember my hesitance to enter this area a while ago?"

            "Uhuh."

            "Well, it was because I felt something… strange about the place and now I know what it is…"

            Chocolate frowned in confusion.

            "The sorceress we're after has enchanted this forest to seal off all magic and feed on it. That was why I was unable to cast a spell back then but that's not all…"

            "…"

            "She has the power to manipulate all sorcerers who are in this forest."

            "Meaning?"

            "Meaning I'm powerless and vulnerable as of the moment," I say with a sigh. _Just like the old days…_

            Chocolate seemed to notice my sudden change in disposition. "You sure you're okay?"

            "Yes, I'm sure I can manage," I say, smiling at her. For some reason, she reminded me of someone…

            A chilly wind blew in and she shuddered involuntarily.  

            "Pretty cold around here, ne?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "Here. Put your suit back on. It'd keep you warm."

            "No, you take it," I say. "I'm not that cold anyway. Besides, you used your cloak to bandage me. It's the least I could do." 

            "Oh no, I won't. Darling surely wouldn't like it if you froze to death," she said with resolve, handing me my coat.

            "He wouldn't like it either if YOU froze to death," I say trying to reason with her.

            "Okay, I give up. Sometimes, Marron, you give me the impression that you are mighty older than the rest of us," Chocolate said in exasperation. "But…"

            I quirk a brow.

            "Wouldn't it be better if we share?"

* * *

            _Oh shit! Why did I say that?    _

_            .: Why? What's wrong about that?:. _

_            Yeah, you're right. Nothing's wrong about that. I'm freezing…_

_            .:Is that the real reason?:._

_            Shut up!_

_            .: Or is it because you find Marron rather…:._

_            Shut up, damn it!_

I look at Marron hoping he did not notice the crimson streak across my face. He didn't respond and I sighed. He probably didn't even hear me.

            "Or maybe not," I say, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

            "I wouldn't mind."

            "Nani?"

            "I said I wouldn't mind if we share my coat. Come here."

I was surprised when I felt strong arms pull me in.

* * *

_Marron Glace, what in the world do you think you're doing? _I scold myself as I pull a very surprised Chocolate towards me. Sure, it was cold but did I really have to do this? Though I have to admit that it is quite comfortable…

"Umm… Marron…" Chocolate's voice ended my mental conversation with myself.

I became aware of my hands encircling her waist and quickly withdrew them. She seemed to notice and I was surprised when she grabbed them and returned them to their previous position. I blushed furiously and thought of starting a conversation to ease things up.

"Yes, Chocolate?"

"Don't get mad but I was just wondering, haven't you liked any girl ever?"

I was taken aback by her question.

"Oh no. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just thinking about… you know, you and Gateau."

I nearly pushed her away with surprise. "Nani? Gateau? What makes you think that?"

"Don't get mad, Marron. I was just doing what Darling asked me to. He may not show it but he is quite alarmed by the possibility that…"

            I remained silent.

            "I mean, you're beautiful, no denying that. Too beautiful for a man, in fact, and, you know, Gateau does have bisexual tendencies and…"

            I blush from the compliment. 

            "So?"

            "Well, you could tell oniisan not to worry. I am straight."

            "Oh… and what about my first question? Have you ever liked any girl before?" She looked up, an evil grin across her face.

* * *

      Marron looked at me seriously and I was surprised at the expression he wore. 

"Yes," he said. " I have liked someone before…"

"Nani?" I was surprised.

"I was five years old when some bullies picked on me. It was raining then and I was coming home from school alone since oniisan was sick then. They cornered me and were starting to beat me up when this girl came. She had a very familiar voice though I couldn't place it. She rescued me from them and brought me home when I lost consciousness."

"And?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"And that was the last I saw of her."

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't know…"

"Nani?"

"I didn't catch her name."

"What was she like, then?"

" I don't know. My eyesight was blurred by mud. All I remember was that she had short hair and wore a tear-shaped pendant hanging from a chain around her neck."

Nani? Then…

"But didn't you say that she sounded familiar?" I say, my heart thumping harder.

"Yes. It was ironic that I didn't recognize her."

Marron sighed and looked into the distance. 

So, it was him… the little boy I saved from the bullies way back then… But, why did I not remember this before? Come to think of it, I don't seem to remember anything before the day when Tira and I were adopted by Darling's parents.

"Marron, I…"

A menacing laugh was heard and the next thing I knew, I was thrown against the wall of the cave and Marron had disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"Where am I?" I said, looking around. I was enclosed in a cage of glass, a woman with long blond hair and dressed in a skimpy outfit watching intently.

"So, you're awake…" she said in a husky tone.

"Where am I? What did you do to Chocolate?"

"Oh, always down to business, aren't we, Marron Glace?" she said, a coy smile on her lips. "I am Sinistra. You are now in my secret lair and are about to become part of my exhibit."

"Exhibit?"

"Yes, my dear. If you haven't noticed, I am fond of collecting specimens… and what specimens are more interesting than sorcerers?"

Oh, so that was her game…

"Where's Chocolate?"

"Oh, the girl? I have no use for her. She's rather… preoccupied at the moment…"

* * *

            "Fucking bitch…" Chocolate muttered under her breath as she was attacked by another headless statue. "Wait till I get my hands on you." She was in hunter form and was charging at her opponents by the second. She just had to get to Marron before anything else happened…

* * *

            "You what?"

            "There, there now. There's no need to get all worked up over that. You'd be joining her in a couple of minutes. Once I have drained all your power, I'll be one of the best sorceresses in the Spooner continent."

            "You think so?" a very familiar voice said. Chocolate?

            "You!" Sinistra said.

            "Yes, me," Chocolate said sarcastically, jumping in from the open window. "Got any problem with that?"

            "No, but they do."

            More headless statues attacked her but she simple dodged them and approached Sinistra with a predatory look on her face. 

            "Hands off, slut. He's with me."

            My eyes widen. Those words. Chocolate. Could she have been… _her?_

"Oneechan! Marron!" Tira called as she landed smoothly beside her sister.

"Good timing, Tira," Chocolate said. "Let's finish her off."

A combined attack from the Misu sisters finished off Sinistra for good. 

"And now…" Chocolate threw forth her garrote and broke the glass that held me.

"Oneechan! Marron! I'm so glad you're okay. Carrot and Gateau are outside," Tira said, throwing her arms around Chocolate. 

"Darling? Where? Where?" Chocolate ran off ahead.

"Oneechan!" Tira called out. "Wait for me! Come on, Marron."

I nodded and she chased after her sister. I was about to leave when something glistening caught my eye. I picked it up and, to my surprise, it was…

* * *

            "Morning, Tira," I say as I stretch my arms above my head and yawned. I looked around and was surprised to find Tira still lying beside me. _Funny. She usually is an early riser._

I looked at my watch. 4:00 am. It was too early. I lay back down and tried to rest but sleep never came. After a few minutes, I decided to walk around and take in some fresh air. I accidentally looked outside the window and saw Marron standing near the lake. That was when I decided to go out. Pulling on my new coat, I slipped out of our room and dashed downstairs.

* * *

            An early morning breeze, cool, crisp and fresh, blew, playing with the sorcerer's silky tresses. It was quiet, save for the occasional chirps of early birds on the hunt. Marron smiled, and so enchanted by nature's beauty was he that he didn't notice the person who snuck up behind him.

            "Boo!" Marron jumped at the sound and turned around to see a hysterical Chocolate laughing her heart out. 

            "That was so funny. You should have seen the look on your face," she said, trying hard to control her laughter.

            "Oh, was it?" Marron said, dusting himself off.

            "Ooh, sarcasm. Since when did the great Marron Glace stoop to that?"

            Marron was silent. Chocolate, feeling rather guilty for teasing him so early in the morning, subdued her laughter and faced him with a somber expression. "Marron, daijoubu ka?"

            No response.

            "Marron?"

            Marron turned to face her and took her hand.

"Marron?"

            "I found something yesterday. I believe it's yours," he said, placing a golden chain in her hand… and attached to it was… "The tear-shaped pendant. So, it was you all along…"

            Chocolate fingered her cherished possession and smiled. "Yes, it was me… the girl who saved you from the bullies…"

            "Then, why didn't you tell me?"

            "Well, this may be weird but, to tell you the truth, I only remembered about that incident yesterday when you mentioned this," she said, referring to the trinket. "I told Onion-san not to tell you that it was me who saved you because it might shatter your pride, being rescued by a girl and all…Funny though that you didn't figure it was me when we practically saw each other everyday…"

            "Yeah, funny…"

            "Well, thanks for returning this," she said, turning to leave. "I'll go in now for some hot chocolate. Want some?"

            Marron shook his head.

            "Oh, well…" Chocolate started to walk away but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Marron call her name. Marron approached her cautiously and, before she knew what was coming next, she felt him press his lips gently against hers in the softest of kisses. "Thank you…" he said, before walking away.

            Chocolate stood rooted on the spot, a blush staining the paleness of her face, fingers moving slowly over her lips. "Marron…"

            In the distance, the sorcerer watched with fond eyes the woman who was the savior of his childhood. A shooting star creased the sky and he smiled. _It wasn't too lat, after all…_

* * * * *

Whew! I'm done. That was the longest one-shot fic I have ever written. Imagine THAT! Arigato gozaimasu to those who made it this far. Please write me a nice little review on what you think of my fic. Please don't be harsh if the pairing is not to your liking. I mean, am I not entitled to my own opinion as you are to yours?

Anyway, minna. Thanks for reading. I really had fun writing this so I hope you had as much fun reading it.

Until next time… Ja!

This may make you groan but watch out for an upcoming Chocolate-Marron series called _SHARDS _care of yours truly. Watch out for that. It's a SERIOUS fic, if I may add with an actual PLOT… Now that's something you don't get from me everyday.

            __


End file.
